


It's Not Funny

by howlingtothestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, I love these two a lot, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: “It’s not funny,” Seamus groaned as Dean fell into another fit of laughter. “Dean!” Seamus desperately covered his forehead with his hands. “Stop it!”
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 78





	It's Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [this list](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/625944637726703616/random-dialogue-ideas-12)

“It’s not funny,” Seamus groaned as Dean fell into another fit of laughter. “Dean!” Seamus desperately covered his forehead with his hands. “Stop it!”

“S-sorry,” Dean forced out between his giggles. “It’s just —” He caught another glimpse of Seamus’s mangled and singed eyebrows and began laughing all over again.

Seamus gave up trying to hide his eyebrows and dropped his hands into his lap. He knew how poorly he looked. Madam Pomfrey had shown Seamus the damage he’d done. One eyebrow had been completely burned off. The other was patchy at best. This time his little explosion even managed to burn part of his hairline.

The point was, Seamus looked horrible. He felt horrible and Dean’s laughter wasn’t helping any.

Seamus stared down at his hands and waited for his friend to get the laughter out of his system. Dean’s laughter slowly descended into short bursts of giggles. Seamus wasn’t sure if the warmth in his cheeks was from embarrassment or something else.

Hands fell upon Seamus’s cheeks, lifting his head up until he was face to face with Dean. “Hold still for a second,” Dean said. His breath ghosted over Seamus’s skin, and all Seamus could do was nod dumbly.

With Dean being so close, Seamus didn’t think he’d be able to move a muscle anyway. Dean began wiping the side of his face with a small cloth. “You still have some soot on you from the explosion,” Dean said through a chuckle.

As Dean carefully cleaned and wiped away whatever grime was still on his skin, Seamus felt the warmth in his cheeks grow. He hated how good Dean looked doing the simplest things. Maybe the blush wasn’t from his embarrassment, to begin with.

“There,” Dean said, leaning back and smiling at him, “good as new.”

Who was Seamus kidding? He loved how good Dean looked.


End file.
